SithSpit
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: Obi-wan at age 6 discovers a new word...and just can't seem to keep from saying it


Disclaimer: I do not own the famous characters below.I just enjoy playing with them  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan at age 6. discovers a new word.and can't seem to quit saying it.  
  
Authors side note: I don't know why..but I think Sith Spit is such a funny word.  
  
Qui-Gon busily rushes two young boys down the busy streets of Corascant ..one was his own 6 year old Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and the other was an equally young Padawan belonging to Master Adiran. How Qui-Gon managed let Adiran talk him into babysitting his padawan for the weekend was beyond him. Obi-Wan was a handful in himself. As the 3 boarded a privet transport vessel they passed a group of seedy spice miners who were pushing and bellowing there way out of a nearby port, letting all sorts of colorful words fly from their mouths. Qui-Gon paid little attention to them as he escorted his two young wards onto the vessel. Yoda was already waiting for looking as if he was about to doze off, inside the ship, as it quickly took off. After settling down in their seats, Qui-Gon feels a tug at his sleeve "Qui-Gon? What does Sith Spit mean?" Obi asks flippantly, Qui-Gon almost chokes at hearing the fowl word being uttered by his very young Apprentice. Balfor gasps.  
  
"Obi said SITH SPIT!" he shouts. Qui-Gon takes a deep breath trying to calm himself and looks down his padawan  
  
"Obi. Don't say that word!  
  
"Why?" Obi pressed. Is SithSpit a bad word? Qui-Gon grimaces "I'm just asking. cause if Sith Spit is a bad word.then I don't want to say it!"  
  
"Yes, Obi it's a Bad word" Qui tries stating the fact as calmly as possible  
  
"Ok I will make sure never to say Sith Spit".Obi then quickly turns to Balfor seriously. "Don't say SITH SPIT Balfor.it's a bad word!"  
  
"Ok I won't say it" Balfor nods. Obi sighs a breath of relief  
  
"Wow I am so glad to know SithSpit is bad word Master I might of accidentally said it"  
  
"Well do me a favor Obi and don't say it any more"  
  
"Ok master you won't catch me saying Sith Spit anytime soon"  
  
"I can only hope" Qui Sighs trying very hard not to lose his patience..  
  
"Master?  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan?" "Did you ever say Sith Spit when you were a padawan? Qui-Gon combs his hand through his hair very disturbed at his apprentices unletting fascination with this word.  
  
" Yes Obi.but when I found out it was bad I stopped" hoping that this clearly ends the conversation.  
  
"Wow...I can't believe you actually said SithSpit when you were young Master" Obi looks over at the now sleeping yoda over in the corner."Hmm I wonder if Yoda has ever said SithSpit?" Balfor can handle no more and burst out  
  
"OBI! STOP! Staining my ears with your foul language!!..yow owow..your Obi look my ears are red from hearing your bad nasty words..oh..oh..can you see them?..can you?!!"  
  
"Balfor is right" Qui-Gon suddenly interjects strongly "you must quite your mind.and your mouth and STOP! using that word!"  
  
"Yes.SithSpit...er.I mean Yes, Master" Qui-Gon suddenly wonders if his padawan is being cheeky or just plain stupid. Balfor rolls his eyes  
  
"What's wrong with your padawan Master Qui? ...is he broken or something?!  
  
"Well it would take more than masking take to fix you Balfor!"  
  
"That's enough" Qui says sternly  
  
"if I say Sith ..But don't say Spit..its that ok?"  
  
"NO!" Qui says bluntly without thinking  
  
"How about if I say Spit..but don't say Sith?  
  
"You may say spit if you like, but remember it is from your heart that the mouth speaks  
  
"Can I say Spit Sith?"  
  
"NO!.not even TISP THIS!!" Qui says exasperated he about had it with Obi  
  
"how...did you know I was about to say that?."SPIT.but your good!"  
  
"OBI! STOP!" Balfor whines covering his ears  
  
"What? I didn't say SITH SPIT!"  
  
"Yes you did...you said it like 20 times while talking to Qui-Gon!! About it!!!"  
  
"I would never say Si-mpphh" Qui-Gon, finally having enough firmly places his hand over Obi's mouth  
  
"OBI! If you even, utter that word in regular conversation. I will I will wash your mouth out with soap!!.Do you understand???" Obi shakes his head vigorously up and down "I mean it Obi!" Qui says sternly as he carefully removes his hand from his padawans mouth. Balfor just sits there with a funny grin on his face.  
  
"I almost wish he would say it now." Balfor giggles. Qui-Gon cuts a mean glare to Balfor who suddenly drops his grin and looks away Finally, there is a moment of silence Qui-Gon sits back glad that he got through to Obi with out having to make a scene.  
The Transport bounces around a bit as their trip takes them closer to the temple. Obi-Wan's eye suddenly catches sight of the dozing Yoda sitting up near the front of the ship who is begging to drool a bit in his sleep. Balfor nudges his friend  
  
"Come on Obi, you know you want to say it" he says quietly, trying not to sound taunting  
  
"Is that Spit coming out of Yoda's mouth?" Obi blurts. Qui-Gon cocks one eye at his apprentice. Balfor starts giggling as Obi opens his mouth "Maybe we should Sift his Spit!" Balfor suddenly burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"Ha ha. you said it!. Ha ha..you did!..OH YES!!"  
  
"NO! I said Sift!!.Not SITH SPIT!!" Obi Suddenly realizing that he has uttered the sinful word slaps both hands over his mouth Obi looks up to see Qui-Gon staring very hard at him, Making it quite obvious to the young padawan that his Master had heard him.  
  
"Obi-Wan, come here" Qui-Gon's words sounded like ice that sent shivers down his spine. With his hands, still covering his mouth Obi approached his master.  
  
"But I didn't mean to ...it was an accident. I didn't mean to say.Si-mmphh" Qui Covers Obi's ,mouth for the second time that day Obi-wan Qui begins very patiently "That is what I was trying to tell you. The words you speak are very powerfull Obi..you can choose to speak blessing or cursing.Now You have said that word so many times that now it has entered your heart and now you are saying it when you really diddn't mean to. Remember Reckless words piece like a saber, but the tongue of the wise brings healing." Obi-Wan's bottom lip quivers at his Masters words. "Now I think you should sit right here next to me for the rest of the trip mediating on what I have just said." Qui-Gon then sat back as he watched his obedient apprentice do as he was instructed.  
  
Much to Qui-Gon's surprise Obi seemed to take what he said to heart. And both boys managed to stay quiet for the remainder of the trip. But just as they exited the ship the 3 passed by a group of merchants that were auguring about the price of chiipychawa's . That was when Qui-Gon felt a tug on his sleeve  
  
"Master? What does Rebel-Scum mean?"  
  
The End 


End file.
